Sing Me A Story
by kitsu012
Summary: A collection of music-inspired one-shots about anyone and anything in Hataraku Maou-sama!


Disclaimer: I don't own Hataraku Maou-sama! or any of the songs mentioned below.

**Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

He could once remember a time in his life when he found every moment to be a struggle. Even breathing could be unbearably hard to do sometimes.

Everyday, it had been a cycle. Cries of despair mixed with fire, ash and dust. Screams of agony permanently fused with memories of sweat and rust and black feathers in a pool of blood.

Not that he had a problem with any of those things. Nah. He was used to it. Preferred it, even. Power was acquired much easier when one was a creature of darkness than when one was a being of light.

Still, it had been a tiring life.

"It's so hot in here! You guys should really invest in an air conditioner. Or even a bigger fan would do if you guys want to be cheap."

"You are in the Dark Lord's abode, Hero Emilia. It would be appropriate to be more respectable."

"If you really can't take the heat, you're welcome to donate an air conditioner to the poor, Emi."

Urushihara looked at the current occupants of the Dark Lord's "stronghold" as he waited for his laptop to load.

A questionable Dark Lord.

A possibly slightly insane Hero.

A Demon General turned domesticated.

An out-of-date Celestial Priestess.

An out-of-place High Schooler.

Urushihara closed his eyes.

This was heaven.

"Oh, that reminds me. I brought ice cream!"

"Chiho-san is very gracious."

"Ah, thanks Suzuno!"

"You're awesome Chi-chan! Definitely better than someone who comes to my home only to complain and nag and—ow, ow, ow, ow! Let go of my ear, you violent Hero!"

"Hmph!"

"Oh... There's only five popsicles though... I thought there were six..."

"It's alright. Urushihara can have the cold milk in the fridge."

"I turned off the fridge to save electricity, Maou-sama. We're still low on cash because of a _certain person's_ irresponsible buying of gadgets behind our backs."

Two glares and three disappointed stares turned his way.

"Serves him right then."

Well, this was probably the best that it would get for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Going Under by Evanescence<strong>

Suzuno stared at the black, starless sky, trying to clear away the haze in her head.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe—_

She felt her eyes sting as she held in the hot, wet tears from spilling out. She just wanted _so much_ to _scream _and _yell_ and_ hit something._

She felt so used and broken, the feelings of wrath and sadness and confusion forming a dangerous mixture of darkness within her. It was a good thing that she was in the park, or else her (literally) demonic neighbors could convert her emotions into power. She felt like drowning and falling all at once.

She clenched her fists and shut her eyes tight, desperately trying to understand what had become of the world and what had become of herself.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

She opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. Looking back up at the black, starless sky, she couldn't help but wonder how she ended up like this. What was she doing with her life?

Heaven... An angel had guaranteed her actions were for the best. For the greater good.

A Demon King had shook his head in disapproval of her actions though, because apparently, the end did not justify the means.

How ironic. How hypocritical.

She could have argued that he had no right to say that to her after everything he had done in Ente Isla, but why bother? She should never expect anything good from a demon after all. At least he had an excuse.

She... She was human, but she should know better.

But really, what was wrong and what was right? She couldn't trust anyone anymore, including herself.

* * *

><p><strong>You Don't Know Me by Ben Folds feat. Regina Spektor<strong>

"Can I have three of that, please?"

"What flavors would you like?"

"Papa, the pink one!"

"Strawberry for Alas=Ramus then. Chocolate for me."

"And the last one?"

"Erm... Chocolate, I guess."

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Maou and his little girl walked towards Emi, who was sitting on a bench, being shaded by a tree. This was the fourth time they had went out as a family ever since Alas=Ramus had appeared before everyone in his stronghold, causing some minor heart attacks by calling the Dark Lord 'papa' and the Hero 'mama'.

"Mama! Strawberry!"

Emi grinned. "Looks good."

Maou stared thoughtfully as the supposed-mother and daughter interacted. On the first few days of motherhood, Emi had been extremely uncomfortable and edgy. At least now, she stopped twitching every time the girl called her 'mom'.

"Want to taste, mama?" Alas=Ramus held up her ice cream.

"It's alright. You go ahead and enjoy that. Sit down beside mama so you can eat easier, okay?"

The little girl nodded as Emi scooped her up, placing her on the bench.

Maou held out one of the ice cream cones as he sat down on the other side of Alas=Ramus. "I got you one. You've been the one paying usually in our outings so... yeah. My treat now. I didn't know what flavor you liked so I hope you don't mind."

"Oh," Emi blinked in surprise and stared a moment at the ice cream before shaking her head and taking it, "Um. Thanks."

Alas=Ramus leaned in as Emi took a bite. "You like it, mama?"

Emi smiled. "Yup. Oh, there's some ice cream on your face, let me get that." She proceeded to wipe the child's cheek.

"What's your favorite flavour anyway?" Maou asked offhandedly.

"I don't really indulge in ice cream regularly," Emi tilted her head thoughtfully, still wiping the little girl's cheek. "But I like coffee..."

"Oh..."

She then smiled down at the ground, not looking at him. "And chocolate."

* * *

><p><strong>Wind by Akeboshi<strong>

It was dark and he was cold. He blinked blearily and tried to sit up but slumped back to the ground when a shot of pain flared through his body.

Damn it. He had to get to his parents.

Oh, wait. His parents were dead.

He gritted his teeth as the thought, the _fact_, added emotional burden to his already bloodied and beaten body.

His whole tribe, massacred by a sadistic, no-name demon who used brute, barbaric strength to end the weak.

He hadn't done anything. He couldn't do anything.

Damn it.

He felt blistering anger building up in him, burning him from the inside. He hated this life. He hated those who preyed on the weak. He hated his stupid tribe. He hated his parents for dying so easily.

He hated himself for not being able to do anything.

The anger inside him was trying to burst out in the form of tears and he tried desperately to keep them in. He didn't want to show weakness.

But he couldn't bottle up all the anguish.

Really, who was he kidding? Everyone was dead now. No one here to watch a pathetic little demon boy break down.

Why was he still alive anyway?

"Child, why are you crying?"

His eyes blinked open in surprise.

"G-go away," he said in a raspy whisper, not caring if the voice belonged to a friend or foe. He hunched even more in his fetal position, wanting to just disappear from the world.

He narrowed his eyes when he felt the warmth of a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" he screamed, ignoring the pain coursing through his body as he got up to face the unwelcomed individual.

He felt the icy grip of fear shroud his heart as he set his sights on crimson eyes and white wings. His knees lost their strength.

"Don't be afraid."

In spite of her reassuring words, he crawled backwards in a pathetic attempt to distance himself from the celestial being.

"I can help you," she started to reach out.

"_Don't_," he bared his fangs and hissed, "Don't touch me."

"You're _wounded_."

"You're not someone I should trust with my life."

He stared at her, daring her to come any closer even though they both knew that a little demon child wouldn't stand a chance against her. He wondered if he would ever stand a chance against anyone at all. The thought made him lose spirit.

"But I guess it doesn't matter if I die now, does it?" he looked away in defeat, "It won't make a difference if I live. This world won't get changed by the likes of me."

The sound of light footsteps approached him. This time, he sat still and just waited for whatever was to come.

"Little one, do not despair."

He was suddenly encased in a bubble of glowing energy, the light embracing him and warming him down to his bones. He felt his own energy coming back to him, felt the lingering pain and heartache fade away. He furrowed his brows and gazed at eyes of red.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you make a difference," the embodiment of light and hope smiled at him, "But you can take your time with that. For now, you should just rest."

Comforting darkness took hold.

* * *

><p><strong>It's My Life by Bon Jovi<strong>

"Milord, the Hero from the West Isle has arrived."

Maou smiled a relaxed, carefree smile for the first time in months.

"Send her in."

He watched her enter in bated breath.

"Hey," she greeted, walking casually towards him.

"Hey," he reigned in the grin that was itching to form on his face. Trying to make his voice sound as serious as possible, he said, "How's the farm?"

"Good, thanks for asking. I'd forgotten how much work running a farm needed. But I'm enjoying myself." She grinned as she stopped in front of the throne.

Maou nodded, paused for effect and then cleared his throat. "You know, since I'm now officially the ruler of Ente Isla..."

Emi frowned and tilted her head. "Yes?"

He leaned his face on his hand, resting his cheek on his palm, and stared down at her. "Well, people usually kneel when they come to see me."

She made a face and snorted, crossing her arms. "I'll make _you_ kneel in pain if you don't reel in that attitude."

His indifferent facade cracked. He just couldn't help but laugh. "Ashiya would have your head if he heard you say that."

She scoffed. "I dare him to try."

"Now, now," he placated, chuckling, "You know I'm joking."

"Yeah," she sighed, shook her head, then smiled, "How's life for you?"

"Oh, it has its ups and downs," he shrugged and smiled back, "But it's generally pretty good."

* * *

><p>AN: I don't really understand why there's an = sign in Alas=Ramus' name...

Anyway, I've recently discovered an enjoyment in putting my music player on shuffle and writing one-shots based on the music I get. It's like the Ipod Shuffle challenge, only I don't use an Ipod (Don't need one to listen to music, do I?), I cheat because I tend to edit and develop the little stories I like particularly and I choose which stories to put up.

Since these are unconnected one-shots, updates will be pretty much spontaneous. I probably might update once or twice a month. It'll depend on how busy I am (Or how much I want to procrastinate. Hah.).

Review? Maybe suggest a song?


End file.
